


Pet Names

by emiibry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AND PET NAMES, M/M, about two boys in love, flashvibe, tiny tiny ficlet thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about Barry and Cisco's need for pet names.</p><p>(or lack thereof.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a long multi-chapter fic for flashvibe, but I had to write this first. Enjoy, kids.

“Darling?”

“No.” Barry shook his head. 

Cisco sighed, “Honey?”

Barry cocked his head as though considering it, then shook his head again.

“Fine. What’s your great idea?”

“I don’t know, why do we have to have cute names for each other?” Barry asked, “It just seems a little… strange to me. I like your name, Cisco. I like the way it sounds when I say it. I like the way it looks written down on paper. I don’t really like calling you anything else.”

Cisco didn’t say anything. Barry looked up to see him smiling softly.

“Barry.” He said, looking up, “Come here.”

And when they kissed, soft, slow, and gentle, it was plain to see. They didn’t need pet names. They didn’t need anything.


End file.
